Our Very First Show, Again
Our Very First Show, Again is the first (series premiere) episode in the first season of Fuller House. It originally aired on February 26, 2016. Summary The entire Tanner clan comes together for a family reunion before the Tanner house is sold, but parting turns out to be tougher than expected. Max's dog, Cosmo T.D. Fuller, is born to Comet's descendant, Comet Jr. Jr. (Steve Hale's dog). Quotes Danny: up from behind the counter, holding a piece of toast Hey, Tommy in his highchair... you didn't see your grandpa drop this piece of bread, did you? just looks at him. Good. I'll just feed it to Joey. ---- Danny: Well, Michelle sends her love, but she's busy in New York running her fashion empire. Trivia. ---- Jackson: She (Ramona Gibbler) blew out my candles, she stole my wish—which was for her to leave—and then when she did leave, she rode away on the pony-ride pony. ---- Kimmy: My moves are all that and a bag of chips, so talk to the loser! Oh snap, you go, girl! I think I just did! D.J.: She's half Gibbler. She knows not what she does 23:34. ---- Max: Holy chalupas! Trivia *This premiere was recorded on July 24, 2015; 28 years after Full House launched ("29 years later..." is shown on screen in the opening) *In the first scene, the original cast breaks the " " (knowing that the Olsen twins would be watching), after referring to Michelle starting a "fashion empire" (as shown in the infobox photo) **This is the first of three episodes where the fourth wall is broken (others: "The Prom" & "Best Summer Ever") *The episode title is a reference to the title of the Full House premiere episode "Our Very First Show", also written by Jeff Franklin (the original opening sequence was also used) *The episode's plot is similar to that of "A House Divided" *After Jesse mentions that Joey is 60 years old, Joey rebuts by saying he is "55ish"; born on September 21, 1957, makes him 58 years old in this episode *The episode was dedicated to the mothers of Bob Saget, Dave Coulier, John Stamos, and series creator Jeff Franklin, as shown on screen (see Gallery) *''Goof'': When D.J. takes Jackson over to talk to Ramona, Max can be seen on Becky's lap, then a few seconds later, she is on the stairs with Tommy Jr. *''Possible goof'': Jesse thanks Becky "for 28 beautiful years", but at this point, they have been married for 25 years; however, he does not necessarily mean 28 years of being married Gallery Fuller_House_S01E01_Screenshot_004.png|Dedication to the mothers of Dave Coulier, Jeff Franklin, Bob Saget, and John Stamos Fuller_House_S01E01_Screenshot_002.png|The Rippers make an appearance at the going away party Alex-nicky-Fuller-House278.gif|Alex and Nicky after inhaling helium Fuller_House_S01E01_Screenshot_011.png|Teri with Danny at the going away party Fuller_House_S01E01_Screenshot_012.png|Danny he sings "Wild Thing", and it chases nearly everyone out of the room Fuller_House_S01E01_Screenshot_010.png|A frantic Steve brings a pregnant Comet Jr. Jr. over for D.J.'s help as she is having trouble giving birth Fuller_House_S01E01_Screenshot_006.png|Comet Jr. Jr. Jr. is born Fuller_House_S01E01_Screenshot_003.png|The scene from the Full House premiere (left), where they sing The Flintstones theme song, is recreated Fuller_House_S01E01_Screenshot_007.png|Close-up of Comet Jr. Jr. as she prepares to have her puppies Fuller_House_S01E01_Screenshot_008.png|For Cosmo's birth, the family gathers (Steve being part of the family in this case as her owner) References Category:Fuller House episodes Category:Fuller House Season 1 episodes